


A piece of art (Illustrated) - Top Crowley Hell fall event collab with Bilarzo

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), FallTCHEvent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Fic for the Top Crowley Hell discord server event, paired with the lovelyBilarzoto illustrate my fic for me. The topic was "South Downs". The ineffables are unpacking their boxes of possesions at their new cottage when Crowley finds some old art supplies, it turns out that Aziraphale had a hobby for a while.Crowley finds it fascinating, but not quite as fascinating as they find each other as it turns out...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	A piece of art (Illustrated) - Top Crowley Hell fall event collab with Bilarzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts).



Crowley sat on the floor of the cottage lounge, then slit open the tape on another packing box. Not books this time, but more random items from the bookshop. He began to unpack them with interest. 

“Didn’t know you had an interest in art, Angel,” he commented, inspecting a sketch book and a couple of scenic watercolours. There were some pencil cases, brushes and paints packed underneath. 

“Oh, one dabbles, you know dear.”

“Never seen you do it.”

“Well you recall when we both sat for dear Leonardo?”

“Of course,” Crowley eyed the pair of framed sketches hung on the wall, just to one side of the original Mona Lisa sketch. 

“Well afterwards he asked me to sit for him a few more times, and in return he gave me a few lessons.”

“Did he now?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. Aziraphale peered over the box he was unpacking across the room and caught the expression. 

“It was all above board. I may have been in the altogether, but he was a complete gentleman.”

“Thing is, he  _ also  _ asked  _ me  _ to sit for him.”

“The wily old scoundrel!” Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh. “Did he give you lessons as well?”

“Not in drawing, no. A certain amount of anatomical study perhaps, but no pencils were involved.”

“Oh Crowley, you  _ are  _ terrible,” the angel chided gently, with a fond chuckle in his voice.

“I’ve been told quite the opposite, I’ll have you know.”

“I can believe it.” Aziraphale eyed his husband with a distinct twinkle in his eye. “Perhaps I should have a practise, get the old sketch book out, do some anatomical studies of my own? Wherever would I find a live model though?” He gazed at the ceiling in mock puzzlement. 

“You want me to pose naked for you, Angel?” The demon smirked and sat back, licking his lower lip teasingly. He placed his hands on the floor behind him and tipped his head back, exposing his elegant long throat which he knew would make his husband squirm, which indeed he did. “Where d’you want me?” He asked with a suggestive look. Aziraphale’s eyes darkened with lust and he bit his lip. 

“Oh, anywhere and everywhere, my dear. But for drawing purposes, pass me that sketch pad and the tin of pencils please. Then… the sofa?”

Crowley nodded, picked up the sketchpad and pencils, stood and passed them to Aziraphale, then while the angel settled himself in a chair and began to set up his equipment as he was comfortable with, Crowley slowly, and teasingly, began to peel off his clothing piece by piece, casting each aside with a flourish, never taking his eyes off his husband. 

Aziraphale sat ready, pencil poised, watching Crowley finish his strip tease, biting his lip while he considered if he really did just want to sketch his beautiful demon, or just abandon the art idea and ravish him right there on the sofa. 

Crowley finally dropped his underwear and flicked them off one toe so they landed at Aziraphale’s feet, then laid back on the sofa, languid and seemingly boneless. He raised one arm above his head to lay on the arm rest, and tipped his head back, leaving his right hand lying just to one side of his crotch, fingertips just lightly brushing his cock. He then pinned Aziraphale with a saucy, challenging look, and settled down to see how long it would take before his angel grew too distracted to continue. 

Aziraphale took up his pencil and began to block out the general shapes, the sofa, the man-shaped being laid loosely upon it, limbs draped over it - one over the other arm rest, and the other foot on the carpet, leaving his crotch wide open on display, flaunting his best attributes. 

He sketched out the shape of his love lying before him, roughing out the lines then beginning to refine them, concentrating so hard it took him several minutes to notice that some things about the pose were not remaining as static as the rest of the demon. In particular his cock, which was slowly filling and becoming noticeably firmer under the angel’s close scrutiny. Crowley was clearly aware of this and his lazy grin widened a little. 

Aziraphale swallowed nervously, reached for his eraser, and made a minor edit, continuing to sketch. Crowley’s lazy smile broadened a little as he laid back and listened to the furious scratching of pencil on paper. He watched Aziraphale’s adorably beautiful face screwed up in fierce concentration that somewhat reminded Crowley of the expression he got at certain times in the bedroom, and his cock twitched, becoming a little harder again. 

_ **(Illustration by**[ **Bilarzo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo)) _

The angel glanced up, and his breath caught in his throat. He pursed his lips and levelled a slightly disapproving look at his husband. 

“Really, dear….”

“What?”

Aziraphale moved his gaze to give a pointed look toward his demon’s nether regions. 

“Oh, this old thing?” Crowley tugged at it lightly with his hand. “Had this for ages, me. Very enjoyable bit of equipment. Y’don’t like it?” He managed not to break into giggles, but only just. 

“You know perfectly well that I  _ do  _ like it, Crowley, but it does make it rather harder to draw when parts of you have a mind of their own and change as I’m trying to get your anatomy down on paper.”

“Can’t help that, Angel,” Crowley replied with a shrug. “‘S’what you do to me. Lying here with nothing to do, not even got my phone to look at, all I can do is stare at you and think of all the devilish things we’ve got up to in this cottage already.”

Aziraphale bit his lip but couldn’t stop the smile cracking his features despite himself. Crowley’s cock was almost fully erect now, bobbing gently against his stomach. Crowley noticed his love’s cracking facade, and wiggled his hips slightly, making his cock sway even more, and grinned widely. 

Crowley’s gaze met Aziraphale’s, there was a moment of strained silence for a second, before the pair of them burst into giggles. Aziraphale set his sketchbook aside and closed the space between them, then climbed on top of Crowley on the sofa. 

“Perhaps I just need to examine some of this anatomy in a bit more detail? Extreme close-up, just to get a good look at all the subtle nuances, what do you think love?”

“Well you should certainly get a feel for your art, Angel. Maybe get hands-on, could be inspiration for a bit of sculpting even…” He hissed an indrawn breath as Aziraphale’s hand wandered lower and wrapped around his cock between them. “Sneaky Angel,” Crowley chided. “You are far too overdressed for this y’know…” He couldn’t hold back his smile, and tipped his head up to capture Aziraphale’s lips in a slow kiss. 

Aziraphale melted into the kiss, pushing forward and becoming bolder, more insistent, all pretences at art quite forgotten in favour of pressing himself against his husband’s body, then letting go and attempting to wriggle out of his waistcoat and shirt without lifting off from the kiss. After some fumbling he gave a discontented little noise and reluctantly stood up for a moment, a look of mild irritation on his face at the delay, and hastily stripped the rest of the way before plunging back down onto the sofa, pinning Crowley there with another fierce kiss. 

Crowley wrapped himself around his husband with a contented little growl, hands wandering urgently, until they tumbled from the sofa to the floor, Aziraphale now below Crowley, laughing, and Crowley straddling his hips, their cocks laying together. 

“Got you where I want you now, Angel.” He grinned, and bent forward to nip at his neck, then nibble a sensitive nipple, making Aziraphale squeal with delight and curl up, grabbing at Crowley’s shoulders. He paused and lifted off. “You ok?”

Aziraphale nodded hastily. “Yes of course, I’d tell you if I’m not, carry on you fiendish thing.” Crowley cackled and dived down again, nuzzling into his angel’s soft neck and kissing there, then wriggled down to kiss up the shaft of his cock, then give it a thorough licking, before taking the entire thing into his mouth and sinking down until his nose was buried in the blonde curls at its root. 

Crowley tried not to grin at the delighted little whimpers his husband was making as his tongue did the devilish things it was best at, teasing twitches out of his lover, gasps, and hands grabbing at his hair in desperation.

“I need more of you, darling,” Aziraphale whispered through gritted teeth. “You know what I like, love…”

Crowley did indeed, and snapped to summon a bottle of lube from upstairs, before sliding a finger in teasingly to gently rub up against Aziraphale’s prostate, eliciting a low satisfied groan, as his hips began to grind down on his hand insistently, seeking more pressure, more friction, more of  _ something. _ He whined in frustration. 

“Angel?” Crowley had lifted off and stilled his hand, concern in his voice. 

“It’s _ fine  _ Crowley, more than fine,  _ please  _ don’t stop, damn you! I need more, I need you, now. All of you.”

“All of me?”

“Yes, for heaven’s sake Crowley, will you just get on with it and give me a damned good seeing-to?”

Crowley laughed, lubed up and slid in. “My pleasure, my darling…. That good?” He finished with a grunt and a shudder at the sensation, struggling to retain his own composure. 

“Damned good, as always, you beautiful thing,” Aziraphale moaned back, moving his hips up to meet Crowley’s, as his lover tucked one arm underneath one of his legs to hold it up for him, then proceeded to rock his own hips in return with a satisfied hiss, grinding down deep at the end of every third thrust or so, getting extra deep, until his husband was howling in delight and squirming in his grasp. 

Crowley adjusted his grip on Aziraphale’s beautifully soft thigh with his other hand and picked up the pace, slamming in hard and fast like he knew his lover enjoyed most. Aziraphale opened his eyes to gaze up at Crowley in wonder, raking his lustful gaze over that beautifully lean torso, hard angles and faint ripples of finely corded musculature and gaunt tendons standing out against bones that might have been carved by a sculptor. 

“Darling, you are so unutterably beautiful,” he breathed, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over Crowley’s clavicles and shoulders, then down his chest, following the shadow of each rib, to the jut of a hip. “I desperately want to draw you like this.”

“Angel, if you go getting the sketch pad out while I’m nailing you, I’ll never bring you a sneaky pack of biscuits from the shop again.”

Aziraphale giggled before a particularly deep thrust made him slam his eyes closed again with another gasp and muffled expletive. “Of course not dear,” he managed after a moment, smiling up at Crowley with sheer adoration in his expression. 

Crowley kissed his raised knee then bit at the soft flesh playfully. “Good, you’re damned beautiful too, Angel. All soft curves ready for nibbling, for cuddling, squeezing…” Here, Crowley shifted his grip to Aziraphale’s hips to hold him firmly as he thrust in hard again with another strained grunt, biting his lip, eyes closed in concentration as he felt his own orgasm building deep inside. 

He looked down as he felt Aziraphale shift slightly, and saw his lover’s hand come down to stroke his cock, knowing Crowley was getting close. Crowley felt he should be doing more of the pleasuring, so gently laid his own hand there instead, nudging Aziraphale’s aside, and pulling in firm strokes in time with his own thrusts. 

Azirpahale’s eyes drifted closed again and his head tipped back, muscles growing tense at the dual delicious sensations of his lover’s cockhead nudging over his prostate again and again, coupled with that strong, skilled hand firm around his cock, until his own orgasm came upon him almost by surprise. 

There was no slow build up but a sudden explosion of intense sensation that made the angel cry out, calling Crowley’s name in a strangled shout, spurting come over his chest, eyes flying wide, then looking up to see as Crowley stroked him gently through the aftershocks, before letting himself go, speeding his hips up again, then stilling, his mouth open, eyes closed, gasping as he orgasmed deep inside his angel, hips twitching slightly with each spurt. 

Crowley shuddered then slowly opened his eyes as he came back to his senses. He looked down at Aziraphale with a lovesick grin, then drew his finger through the mess on his chest, drawing it in little swirls. “Look at you, like a piece of art yourself Angel. Beautifully debauched for me…” Aziraphale huffed a short laugh then snapped to clean up the mess. Crowley bent down to wrap him in a loving embrace with a slow, deep kiss, then lay there, safe in his Angel’s arms as they took a breather.

“D’you want to try the drawing thing again now we’ve got that our of our systems?” He asked after a minute or two. 

“Crowley, do you ever truly believe that either of us will have truly got that ‘out of our systems’? I could never tire of you, my love.”

Crowley kissed him on the cheek. “So, round two: more sex, or drawing?”

“Or we could take the boring option, stop getting distracted and carry on unpacking the boxes like we should be doing.”

Crowley met his husband’s gaze incredulously. “Is my hedonist Angel honestly turning down more of this?” He waved a hand to indicate himself in general with a raised eyebrow.

Aziraphale couldn’t keep a straight face. “Of course not. But perhaps we could retreat to the bedroom for a bit more comfort than the living room floor.”

“Boring. We haven’t done it in that big new bathtub I had installed yet, how about it?”

“After you, foul fiend.”


End file.
